


Oh! Darling...

by knighthart



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy is a Mob Boss, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Is this the first Mob AU of this shipp? HELL FUCKING YEAH, M/M, Romance, T.W: Suicide (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: Hughie didn't have a fucking clue that his boyfriend, Billy, was a Mob Boss, then he was kidnapped by Billy's rival, and his life turned upside down.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Queen Maeve/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 32
Kudos: 184





	Oh! Darling...

Looking back, Hughie should have known that Billy Butcher wouldn’t be good for him and that he could cause great turmoil in his life. Normal people do not walk around with two black eyes like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Still, Hughie was so exhausted on that day that when Billy sat by his side in an empty subway car he didn’t even register how odd was the fact that he had two black eyes. Hughie remembers watching Billy sit carefully like he had been hurt in other parts, and then a random thought popped up in his mind. A random thought that sealed Hughie’s fate when he spoke it out loud.

"You look like a Panda," Hughie had blurted, catching Billy's attention. The other man looked at him with a frown and Hughie immediately regretted what he just said.

"You, what?" Billy had asked, glaring at Hughie curiously. Hughie had felt a shiver going down his spine. Billy looked like someone that could beat the shit out of him without breaking a sweat. 

"Oh my god," Hughie had exclaimed, blushing. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to call you a panda. I think I'm so tired that my brain lost its filter," he had tried to justify himself. 

"A panda," Billy had repeated with amusement. Then, his severe expression melted into a smirk. "A panda. I didn't expect that" he had said, making Hughie chuckle with nervousness. Then, Hughie grabbed a little mirror he had in his backpack. It was Robin’s, he hadn’t been able to throw it in a trash can.

"Here," he had said, handing the mirror to the other man. Billy had scoffed when he looked at his reflection in it. Then, his eyes went up to meet Hughie’s, and his smile grew into a grin. That time, when Hughie shivered it wasn't because he was afraid, but because Billy’s almond eyes were looking at him with a strange kind of intensity. At that minute, Hughie also had noticed how Billy, despite his injuries, was handsome.

"Well, only one thing I can say to that, really," Billy had said wittily. "You got any bamboo?"

Hughie had laughed, partially because he was relieved that Billy wasn’t mad with him and partially because he didn’t expect that reply. When he finally stopped laughing, the other man was still glaring at him. Hughie smiled at him and handed his hand. "My name is Hughie, I'm really sorry for calling you a panda," he had said.

"Me name is Butcher, Billy Butcher," Billy had said, his accent was heavy and his voice deep. "And no harm done, lad. But if you really wanna apologize," he purred, making Hughie swallow. "Why don't you buy me a pint?"

Hughie should have said no, he should have lied or given an excuse, any excuse. However, Billy’s smile was magnetic and it made Hughie's heart race in a way that it didn't since Robin was murdered. So, he had said yes.

For a while, Hughie waited for the other shoe to drop. He knew something about Billy was off, but then Billy would smile at him, call him darling with his sexy accent, put a hand on his cheek and it was enough to make Hughie's suspicion go away. When Billy stopped drinking because Hughie said it wasn't good for him and that every time he drank Billy ended up in an unnecessary fight, Hughie had thought "Maybe I'm just paranoid. He is a good guy, he treats me right, he listens to me. I'm just trying to sabotage myself because I'm really in love with him." After that, he let his guard down.

It was a mistake.

And that's why he ended up tied to a chair even though he had no idea that this would be where he would end up. When his kidnapper started to make questions about Billy, referring to him as the leader of The Boys, one of the biggest Mobs in New York, Hughie was beyond surprised. He just...couldn’t believe in that. 

"I'll count to five, sweetheart, and you are going to tell me where Butcher put the guns he stole from The Seven," the kidnapper said, standing in front of Hughie with a sadistic smirk on his lips. He was blond, taller than Billy and so fucking strong that Hughie was almost sure his nose broke when the man punched him. He wasn’t very pleased with the fact that Hughie didn’t have a fucking clue about what he was talking about. And, of course, he didn’t believe that Hughie didn’t really know anything about Billy and his job as a Mob Fucking Boss.

"I to-told you that I don't know wha-what the fuck are you talking about," Hughie stuttered, giving short and sharp breathes like he couldn’t get the air to really enter his lungs.

"Nah, nah, nah," the man said, shaking the index finger. "Not very polite, are you buddy? I told you that I would count until five," he scolded Hughie in a condescending tone, almost like he thought Hughie was a petulant child. "I'll have to punish you for that, buddy," he proclaimed, smiling. Then, he punched Hughie again. It hurt as bad as the first time.

"Fuck," Hughie exclaimed, taking a deep breath right after. He wasn’t going to break, he wasn’t going to cry. "You," he added. "Fuck you, you maniac," Hughie barked, his eyes grew wider when he noticed what he just had said. The man’s smile died, he pressed his lips together and it was enough to make him look murderous.

"Ok, seems like we're done talking," he enunciated. "I need to let you know that I'll really enjoy killing you," he smirked. "You will be a pretty message to Butcher, don't you think?" he asked. 

The man punched Hughie's ribs and both of them heard them breaking. Hughie tried to hold his screams, but the man kept hitting Hughie in the most painful spots he could find. Ribs, stomach, face, his groins, and his ribs again. After a few minutes, the man stopped. He was breathing heavily and grinning, just like he had won a race and was proud of himself.

"Are you ready to talk about where your boyfriend put our guns?" He asked. Hughie didn't reply, even if he knew, which he didn't because he had no idea that Billy was a Mob Boss, he wouldn't tell the other man shit because he was pretty much in love with Billy and he wouldn't betray him. Yeah, it was dumb considering that Billy hadn't cared to mention his fucking job to Hughie. 

Also, Robin was murdered by a member of The Seven during a shooting. He would never, never, ever, help those motherfuckers even though it meant he was going to die. What he had to lose anyway?

“Fuck you,” he hissed with a hoarse voice, staring his kidnapper’s eyes. The man sighed. 

"Well, how do you feel about your fingernails?" the man asked wittily before he started removing Hughie's nails. Hughie pressed his lips together in order to not scream, but sometimes he couldn’t help but let a painful moan out. Involuntary tears started running down Hughie’s face. "Nothing like a spa day, am I right?"

He couldn't believe it was happening with him, he really couldn't believe that he was being tortured and that he would die tied to a chair. It was unreal, it was totally unreal. That was the kind of stuff that happens in movies, not in real life. Hughie giggled, he had the bad habit of giggling when he was nervous. Billy usually provokes him about it. He hated the fact that he was still thinking about Billy. Billy was the reason why he ended up in this mess and he wasn’t going to save Hughie. So what the fuck he was still thinking about that bastard?

"Oh god," Hughie thought while giggling. "My boyfriend is really a mob boss, a fucking mob boss and I am being tortured because of it. Oh god."

"I'm happy that you are enjoying this as much as I am," the man said, but then he narrowed his eyes as someone that just understood something they were missing. "Actually, I think you are in shock, pal. I'm sure that a broken arm can snap you out of it," he said, smiling again. When the man broke his left arm, Hughie screamed and then passed out. "I guess not," the man said shrugging.

*

When Hughie woke up again, his mind was too fuzzy to think. The only two things he registered was that he was in pain and that he could hear gunshots nearby, actually, they seemed pretty close. He tried to open his eyes, but he was barely able to wide them because they were really swollen. Being unable to see the surroundings only made things worse. Soon, Hughie's breath was out of control and his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it. Because of that, he didn't listen when the shooting stopped or when the door of the room where he was tied up opened or the heavy steps walking toward him.

Someone touched his shoulder, Hughie let out a painful moan and started to shiver, his whole body was shaking and it only made his injuries ache more. The hand retreated.

"Sshh," the person said. "It's all right, lad. I'm here now," Billy whispered gently before he started to untied Hughie.

And then, Hughie finally allowed himself to cry and sob. He didn't think Billy would come to save him, but Billy did. He was there, he was really there. It meant that Billy at least cared about him, right? That he wasn’t lying when he said he fancied Hughie, yes, fancied, because Billy never truly admitted he was in love with Hughie or was bewitched as Hughie was. 

"Darlin', breath with me, okay?" Billy asked, taking Hughie's right arm, that wasn't broken, and placing it on his own chest. "One in, one out. Easy peasy," he reassured him. Hughie tried, he focused on the way Billy was breathing until he was calmer. "That's it, lad. I'll pick you up now. Slowly and nice, aye?"

As gently as possible, Billy picked him and started carrying him out of there. The only thing Hughie could remember before passing out again was Billy's lips pressed to his forehead.

*

The second time he woke up, he was in a comfortable bed and on drugs. He could tell he was on drugs because it wasn't hurting as much as it should be. Still, it was hard to move and when he tried to sit up, he ended up falling behind and groaning when his head hit the pillow.

"Oi, you shouldn't do that," Billy argued. Hughie turned his half-closed eyes in Billy's direction. His boyfriend was sitting in an armchair located beside the bed, holding Hughie's right hand. He squeezed it lightly and offered Hughie a sad smile. "Alright?"

"Dumb question," Hughie mouthed sleepy, making Billy chuckle.

"I suppose it is, innit?" He asked, caressing Hughie's hand. Billy sighed. "Darlin', I know this is fucked up and I promise you it won't ever happen again," he said. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Mob Boss?" Hughie asked. He wished he had the energy to scream with Billy, to accuse him, to be angry, and act upon it. But he was drained to his bones and Billy was looking at him so tenderly, so worried, that Hughie realized how much he was also scared and uncertain about what was going to happen. Never, since they met, Hughie saw Billy so...vulnerable.

"Dumb question," Billy replied with a playfully smile.

"Not funny," Hughie complained.

"I’m sort of a Mob Boss," Billy said. "But it ain't exactly that what I do," he added. "We'll chat about it later. Now, it looks like you need another nap."

"Right," Hughie said, yawning. "I'm still mad," he added, then he yawned again. "Really angry."

"I know I pissed you off, darlin'," Billy said, watching as Hughie closed his eyes and fell asleep right away. "I’m sorry" he added softly while petting Hughie's hair. “I knew I should have stayed away from you.”

*

After Becca, Billy didn't expect to find love again. She was already a ball out of the curve and lightning never strikes the same place twice. Then, one day he was taking the fucking subway after fighting with some cunts that owed him money and Hughie had the balls to call him a Panda because of his black eyes. Billy remembers exactly what he thought at that moment. "What the bloody fuck he just call me?" was his first thought and it was followed by "This lad is funny, kind of adorable," and before he could understand what he was doing, he had started to flirt with the lad.

In the beginning, Hughie was supposed to be a casual fuck. A pretty little thing to distract Billy from thinking about Becca when he wasn't working his ass off to get revenge. But then he started to care about the lad, what he thought, and how he was feeling. It all was followed by the realization that for the first time in a long while he was feeling something close to happiness again. He was starting to love again, opening his heart and he didn’t want to admit it, but at the same time, he couldn’t fight with his necessity of being close to Hughie.

The sun had set down when Becca died and it hadn’t born ever since. There were days that Billy felt like a coal miner, digging in the dark for the last scraps of sanity he still had and when Hughie showed up he became his Canary. Hughie became the thing keeping him from going too far without noticing. He was also a light of hope, giving Billy dreams about life after his revenge when he would be able to settle down and stop, something he wasn’t planning before the lad popped up in his life. Actually, he was ready to follow Lenny’s footsteps, put a gun in his mouth, and bid goodbye. Billy knew that letting himself believe that things could get better was dangerous, that it could end up terribly, badly. Still, he didn't want to give up, he decided to be selfish. He took the risk.

When MM told him that Hughie was captured by Homelander, the leader of The Seven, Billy saw red and he knew he didn't have time, he should act fast before Hughie was murdered. Invading The Seven's headquarters wasn't a simple and easy task, it was a fucking nightmare. Frenchie was shot in his shoulder, Kimiko broke her hand, and the rest of his crew wasn't in a better shape. Still, they were better than Hughie was. The vision of a broken Hughie made Billy wish he had time to explode that whole fucking building down, but Hughie needed him more and they had to move fast before the other members of The Seven decided to show up. So they escaped. 

Billy held Hughie the entire drive back home, relieved by the fact that he was still alive and, at the same time, dreading the confrontation that he knew was unavoidable. Hughie could look like a nerd fucking twat, but Billy knew his lad better, he knew Hughie had some spunk in him. However, since Hughie was too exhausted and too injured to keep himself awake for more than a few minutes, their confrontation waited.

Then, one week later, Billy entered Hughie's room to find the other man waiting for him with a frown. God, Billy's heart pumped with amusement, his lad was really something else, wasn't he? He stopped being a shy little thing around him to be one of the few people in the world with balls big enough to face him without blinking. It just made Billy love him more, even though it could be very annoying sometimes. He also missed the time he could make Hughie shiver with a look. Billy was convinced that the desire and the love he could see in Hughie’s eyes, directed towards him, was one of the seven wonders of the world. Just like Lenny’s smile and Becca’s laugh once were.

"Hello, gorgeous," Billy said with a light smirk, walking towards the bed, located in the middle of the room. He was happy that The Boys were able to update their headquarters a few months prior because he was certain that Hughie would absolutely hate their old accommodation. This one was much nicer and comfortable, almost like a bloody fucking hotel. Hughie deserved more, of course. He deserved more than being trapped in The Boys’ HQ because of his safety and Billy couldn’t stop feeling guilty about it.

He suppressed those feelings, he was desperate to touch Hughie, to kiss him, to confirm that he wasn’t in some kind of dream. Hughie was still alive. He was able to save him, he failed with Lenny, not noticing how depressed his little brother was, and he failed with Becca. But he didn’t with Hughie and, if the price for it was Hughie’s anger, then it was fine with him. At least he was breathing.

Billy was lowering himself to kiss Hughie's cheek when the other man stopped him with a hand on his chest, making Billy sigh. "Honestly, what did you fucking expected you cunt? He is pissed," Billy thought, lecturing himself.

"Talk, now," Hughie demanded.

"Alright, alright. Calm your tits down, darlin'," Billy replied with that cocky tone that he knew Hughie, in the bottom of his heart, loved. "I told you I was going' to explain' this mess, didn't I?" Hughie didn’t reply, he just kept staring at Billy angrily and it made Billy wince on his chair. MM would mock him if he was there.

"To short things up a bit," Billy started. "I was a Fed, working in a close partnership with the DEA. We were investigating a new drug, it was bloody diabolical, worse than crack, LSD or any other stuff that I saw in my whole life and, lad, trust me, I saw some pretty shit stuff, alright?" he ranted. "Compound V, the name, looked like smurf's piss. We knew that The Seven were trafficking this shit. MM and I spent months on the case and we found out that an American corporation was producing it, they had no intention to make a hallucinogenic. It should be a cure for Alzheimer's or some shit like that," he explained. "They failed, of course, but it was profitable so-"

"They started smuggling it to The Seven," Hughie pointed.

"Bingo," Billy said with a smile. "Of course, it wasn't even the worst bloody thing we found out. They tested it in mental hospitals all over the United States and they still do this shit. Now, I don't need to explain to you all the ways why this is obviously illegal and morally wrong," Billy snorted, he knew he wasn’t the king of principles, but he was never as bad as Vought, at least not until they fucked up with his life. "When we were ready to fuck up them, we went to the big guys," Billy breathed angrily. "Next week, someone tried to kill mine and MM's family. Me, MM, and his family survived. My wife was killed," Billy hissed.

"Fuck," Hughie exclaimed. "Did they-"

"Were involved? I bet me balls they are," Billy completed. "Since it was obvious that our fucked up system wouldn't do anything about it and that MM and I were in danger. We decided to fuck off and do things our own way," he finishing.

"Becoming a Mob just like The Seven?" Hughie asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oi, don't be a cunt," Billy barked. "We're nothing like those wankers. First, we don't do human traffic," he pointed out, raising a finger. "Two we keep the drug's out of kids’ and teens’ hands and we only deal with light stuff, nothing that can really fuck up with people's life. I worked on the other side, alright?," he explained, raising another finger. "And last, we smuggle weapons for the right kind of people, we do not deal with gangs or terrorists. Now, if you know some rebels that need weapons to overthrow a dictatorship we are the blokes for the job. We only do it because we need to."

"And the main go is what? Destroy The Seven for good?" Hughie asked, making Billy smirk.

"And all the other cunts that killed my wife and tried to kill us, aye," Billy replied. 

For a minute or so, Hughie stayed in silence and Billy was getting ready to argue and defend what he was doing. He was ready to make a speech about how justice doesn't work, how the world is fucked up, and all of that shit. But, what Hughie said next astonished Billy for good.

"I want in," Hughie said determinedly. "I want to help you," he reaffirmed, the curve of his lips going up and down like it usually did when he was thinking about giving a fake smile, but gave up because he knew Billy hated that shit.

"Are you fucking bonkers?" Billy barked. "No fucking way, you are going to get yourself killed. This isn't a bloody game," he added.

"Robin," Hughie said, making Billy shut his mouth because Hughie never told him about what happened with his ex, besides the fact that she died. It was a silent agreement they had, Billy doesn't talk about Becca and Hughie doesn't talk about Robin because they don't want to and they won't force each other to do so.

"She was killed by A-Train, from The Seven, during a shooting," Hughie forced himself to confess. His eyes were watery and red like he was trying not to cry. "So, The Seven also fucked me up. I wanna help," he repeated. Billy nodded his head negatively. 

"Lad, you work in a tech shop," Billy sighed. "You have no training, you never did something like this before, and I know you enough to know that you would absolutely hate what we do. You are a good lad, too gentle," Billy mounted softly, grabbing Hughie's good hand and running his thumb on his skin. "It would kill you."

"Well, date you almost killed me," Hughie said wryly, making a grimace. "So what the fuck is the difference?"

"Oi, stop being-"

"Stop telling me to not be a cunt, between us two you are the cunt here," Hughie barked, removing his hand from Billy's. "First you don't' tell me shit about your job, putting me at risk, then when I understand and accept, not like, accept, because what you do is really fucked up but I get it, and I wanna join, you decide that I am not good enough," Hughie rambled.

"Are you fucking deaf? You are too good for this shit," Billy screamed. "Too bloody good for this shit," he repeated, then he sighed. "And for me," he added softly. One thing that Billy accepted, when Hughie was caught, was the fact that what was growing between them was over. It shouldn’t have started to begin with, but what happened just let things clear. Billy really liked the lad, god, he would drop the other L word easily if the circumstances were different.

"Billy?" Hughie asked.

"I think we are done here, lad," Billy said, offering Hughie a sad smile. "Shouldn't have brought you in this mess in the first place," he continued. Hughie stayed quiet, that's why Billy knew that Hughie agreed with him, even if only partially. "My kind of life, how it turned out, isn't the kind of life that allows someone to be happy," he confessed. 

"I don't want to break up with you," Hughie said seriously, but almost hesitant. "If you think I want, you are wrong," he added. Billy could see the love in Hughie's eyes and it was killing him. 

"Then, you're more stupid than I thought," Billy said with a fondly smile. Hughie was full of surprises, wasn't he? Billy couldn’t quite understand the lad and all his contradictions. He thought Hughie wouldn’t want to have anything to do with him after what happened, and there the lad was, trying to force his way in Billy’s life. "Maybe in another life, we could have become more for each other than we already are, but not in this one," Billy said.

"Do you promise?" Hughie asked, making Billy raise a brow. "Promise me that in another life we can have it all," he said. "The house with the white fence, a dog, kids running around type of it all," Hughie proceeded, making Billy chuckle. The older man didn’t know if he could see himself having that type of life with anyone, not after Becca. But, now that Hughie mentioned it, that picture was one easy to imagine. Even the bloody kids and Billy wasn’t a fan of kids.

"It would be a waste promise, lad. There is no other life," Billy said with a smirk.

"Then, it won't hurt to promise," he insisted, making Billy take a deep breath.

"Alright, then," Billy said, with a little smile. "I promise that in another life we can have it all," he said, meaning it. Hughie smiled at him and Billy had to hold himself to not try to kiss him again because, if he did so, he wasn't sure he would be able to let Hughie go. "You don't need to worry," Billy said, picking Hughie's hand again. He was relieved that, at least, Hughie allowed him to do it. "Me and The boys will place you somewhere safe and you are going to live your life like I was never in it," he added.

Hughie nodded, but he didn't reply. They stayed there, in silence, enjoying each other's company for what Billy thought would be the last time. Then, Hughie fell asleep and Billy left the room. 

*

When he said to Billy that he wanted to help him, he was being serious, even though he was partially scared of himself. When he said he didn't want to break up with Billy he was also being serious, and, again, it also scared him. You see, Hughie liked to think about himself as a good person, and for the most part, he was a good person with higher morals, but, after Robin, he promised to himself that he would never, ever, let someone fuck with the people he loves. And, accidentally, he fell in love with a very complicated man.

He was also very stubborn, a characteristic that he shared with Billy. Because of it, he knew it was useless to try to convince Billy, but it didn't mean that Hughie would sit still and accept being sent away. He wouldn't. That's why he made Billy make that promise and, while he and Billy were talking back and forth, he was formulating a plan. You see, Billy was right when he said that Hughie was stupid and smart. Because Hughie was equally both and it was one of his best qualities, in his opinion, since it, somehow, worked in his favor. Annie, Hughie's childhood best friend and confident, also a fucking CIA agent, agreed with him.

Another thing that Annie shared in common with Hughie was her capacity to understand why people take desperate measures and to bring the wrong to justice. That's why Hughie knew he could count on Annie and that's why he called her and told her everything that Billy told him. Once, a long time ago, Hughie’s father said “Son, a person with true friends doesn’t need anything more in this world,” and he was right about that.

"I need names Hughie," Annie replied. "Only then I can start digging and only then I can do something about it."

Hughie looked at Frenchie, who was sleeping on the bed. They were sharing a filthy motel room on the road. Billy sent him to protect Hughie and take him to San Francisco, where he would be safe, and they both were becoming friends fastly. Hughie was almost sure that he could make Frenchie speak with him if he played his cards right. 

"I can get you names, but what about Vought? I don't know anyone inside."

"I know a few people that are in," Annie said, Hughie could hear her smile. "Maeve will help me, she hates working there anyway and I also have another friend inside," she explained.

"Do you think Maeve knows?" Hughie asked.

"No way, I know my girlfriend. She would never work there if she knew what you just told me," he said, making Hughie sigh.

"Good, good. Are you sure you can clean Billy’s and his crew’s names?" Hughie asked unsurely.

"I can make better than that," Annie chuckled. "I can make them sound like fucking superheroes."

"Billy would hate it," Hughie replied fondly. Not only that, Billy will hate everything that Hughie was doing and Hughie was aware of it. But he would rather deal with an angry Billy than with a dead one.

"Well, at least he will have you back, so it can't be that bad," she sighed. "Honestly, Hughie, You could do better," she pointed.

"Yeah, I know," Hughie agreed. "But sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants," he said. "Or as Billy would put it, hearts are needly cunts," he said wittly, making Annie laugh. God, it has been less than a fucking week and Hughie already missed Billy and his stupid way of...being Billy.

"I got to go," Annie said. "I'll talk with Maeve. Text me the names when you get it."

"Will do," Hughie said. "Bye Annie."

"Bye Hughie."

For Hughie's luck, Frenchie can be very talkative when he is high or drunk. The fact that they were driving towards San Francisco, instead of picking up a bloody plane like normal people, was positive because it meant they had time and not a lot of things to do besides listening to Billy Joel’s songs and chatting. So, Hughie got names, and every time Frenchie told him one, he would hide his smile and think "Fuck you, Billy. I'm not just a tech guy." Of course, Annie would do most of the work, but it was kind of exciting anyway. He felt like a spy, just like James Bond or Harry Hart.

Unfortunately, Hughie wasn't able to convince Frenchie to talk about what was currently going on with Billy and what he was doing. Every time Hughie tired, Frenchie would sigh and say "Petit Hughie, you know I can't say." He said that Billy didn't want to worry him. Well, Billy was fucking stupid because it just made Hughie's concern grow. It almost made Hughie forget about how mad he was with Billy and how he couldn't believe that the other man hid so many things about his life from him. Well, Billy wasn’t a talkative person or someone who shares his deepest thoughts, but, still, Hughie was naive in dropping his suspicions so soon.

It was hard, dealing with how much he loved Billy and how much this situation had hurt his trust. But, overall, Hughie was hurting for Billy as well. No one should face what Billy had faced, that kind of betrayal and pain was something that left scars in someone and, knowing it now, made a lot of things that Hughie didn't previously understand about Billy clear. It also made him love Billy more, even though he knew he shouldn't. It was funny how Hughie was always reminding himself of everything that he shouldn't do and ignoring it all at the same time.

Hughie knew that, even if Billy's motivations were right, he wasn't a good person.

He knew he was dangerous.

He knew Billy was messed up.

But then, Hughie thought "What it says about me since I still want him anyway?"

By the time they arrived in San Francisco, shit had already gone down. Annie was able to prove that the high ranking of the FBI and the DEA were working to cover The Seven and Vought's actions. She got everything, documents, audio records, witnesses, Compound V samples, and videos of the tests they made. She gave everything to Mallory, her boss, and with Mallory permission, they also sent everything to all the big newspapers and channels, so the public opinion would do its job and press the government for charges. It worked.

The connection between The Seven, Vought, the FBI, and the DEA was all over the news. He and Frenchie were watching them, Frenchie with an open jaw and wide eyes, and Hughie with a satisfied grin. The news didn't mention Billy or his boys, nor showed their photos, Hughie talked with Annie and he thought it would be better to protect their identities from the public, Annie ended up agreeing.

Hughie sighed, he wished he could see Billy's face right now and, more than that, he wanted to know what Billy would do next.

  
  


*

When Billy turned the TV on, he couldn't believe what he was watching. He sat there, pressing his lips and watching the news like a dog watches a beef. MM, who was sitting by his side, was over the moon. He was laughing and smiling and Billy wanted to be that happy, but, actually, he was mad. He felt like a tiger who lost his prey for another predator. "Who was the fucker that did that?" was the only thing he could think of.

Then, his cellphone rang.

"Hullo, Frenchie," he said. “Watching the news?”

"Not, Frenchie," Hughie replied, almost smugly. "I convinced him to let me call you," he added. "Did you like it?" He asked, making Billy frown.

"Did I like what, Hughie?" Billy asked, narrowing his eyes. MM looked at him.

"What I did, of course. Well, I mean, Annie did most of the work, but yeah. Still think I am just a tech guy?" he asked wittily.

"It was you?" Billy barked, surprised.

"What?" MM asked, looking at Billy with wide eyes. Billy didn't reply, he just...kept staring at the ground. "Billy?" MM asked, and then he took the phone from Billy's hand. "Hughie, right?" MM asked. "Kid, I think you broke Billy. Now, run over the things for me a little, you did it?"

Billy was looking at MM while he was listening to Hughie. MM didn't say anything for a while, he just nodded his head, chuckling occasionally. "Kid, you’re the Rain man of fucking people over."

"Give me the bloody phone," Billy said, after snapping out of his initial shock. "Oi, cunt. I told you to stay away from this," he said angrily.

"And let you get yourself killed? Right," Hughie mocked. "I wanted to help, then I helped," he said. Billy sighed and then scoffed.

"Unbelievable, you are fucking unbelievable," Billy said.

"Are you going to do now?" Hughie asked.

"Fuck if I know," Billy replied. "Hunt The Seven down before they go to jail, I suppose," he added.

"Billy-"

"What did you expect, lad?" He asked wryly. "Did you want me to roll over and let you pet my fucking belly? This," Billy barked pointed to the TV, not that Hughie could see him. "This is not enough, this will never be enough. He killed Becca and Robin," Billy said. "Are you satisfied with just that?"

"Yeah, I am," Hughie replied. "The whole country hates them, they are being hunted down and they will be caught, they lost everything, they can't possibly be in a more fucked up position," he argued.

"So what?" Billy scoffed. "They are still breathing, ain't them?"

"Well, you should know that there are worse things than death, Billy," Hughie said disappointed. 

"What you want from me, Hughie?" Billy asked resignedly.

"For you to keep your promise," he replied softly, making Billy close his eyes. "This is a chance to start over, another life. Stop this warpath you are into, it's over Billy. It is really over, The Seven can't hurt anyone else anymore. Come home-"

Billy hanged up.

"You know," MM started. "We spent years trying to bring those bastards down working for the FBI and even more years like rogues," he drawled, snapping his fingers right after. "And just like that, your boy solved our problems. It's unreal," he added, and then he chuckled. "So, why are you wearing that shit face?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?" Billy replied. "Are you done? That's enough for ya?"

"Yeah, man. It is, I am tired and I just want my girls back," MM said. "It's over Billy, we won."

"No, we didn't," Billy insisted. 

"You do you, man. I'll do me," MM sighed, his phone vibrated, indicating that he received a message. He opened it. "It's Frenchie, he said your boy told us to call his CIA friend, Annie. She'll clean us."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Billy asked dryly. "Fuck off, go back to your girls," he added. MM raised a brow, knowing that it was more barking and acting than anything else. MM offered his hand to Billy and, after a second of hesitation, he took it.

"Take care, you crazy motherfucker," MM said. "And if you want some advice-"

"Shove it up into your arse," Billy replied with a smirk.

"Go back to your boy, enjoy your life," MM said, ignoring Billy’s comments, then he pointed his finger to Billy. "Before he realizes that he can do better than you." Billy huffed, Hughie already knew that. He was just too sentimental to let Billy go.

"See you around MM," Billy said.

"I hope not so soon, Butcher," MM said, smiling.

Just like that, MM left, letting Billy alone. He sat in the nearby armchair, throwing his whole weight on it like he was fucking tired. Part of him wanted to find Hughie and punch his pretty face for putting himself in the way of his revenge, the other part of him wanted to find the lad and kiss him until he couldn't fucking breathe and then blow him as a reward. Billy pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes again. God, his lad...

"Smart wanker," he chuckled.

But it didn't change a fucking thing. Billy Butcher was going to kill Homelander and make him pay for what he did to Becca. He knew exactly what to do because not only one of those big newspapers and big channels mentioned the name Madelyn Stillwell and Billy was going to pay her a little visit. Billy picked up his keys and went to his car. 

When he got inside, Billy turned the radio on automatically. He picked up this habit because of Hughie, every time he drove him around Hughie would ask him to turn the radio on and he would blast Billy Joel and sing his songs word by word. He and Becca were very similar in that aspect, always humming, always happy, like two annoying little birds and, god, Billy loved them for it. Billy had no idea how they both could put up with him, how they both could look at him and think "I love you." It dazed Billy every time he allowed himself to think about it.

"I was too harsh with the lad," Billy thought, taking a deep breath.

Oh! Darling by The Beatles started to play and that blood song stabbed Billy's heart like a fucking knife. He knew its lyrics too well, Lenny used to blast that fucking song every time their dad wasn’t around to complain and beat the shit out of them. Billy never truly understood that song, or why his little brother liked it so much. Once, he asked and Lenny shrugged.

"I like the promises in it," he had said. "Because of dad, you know? When I find someone that I love that much, I'll promise them that I won't ever hurt them, never," Lenny swore. "I won't be like dad."

"Lenny, I think you got the bloody song wrong, mate," Billy had said. "The bird is trying to leave the bloke and he is trying to make her stay, he is making empty promises."

"No, he ain't," Lenny had argued. "When you really love someone, you never make an empty promise."

At that time, Billy had scoffed. He didn't believe in love, at least not the type of love that Lenny was preaching about. He knew he loved his mum, his aunt, and his little brother, but it was it. Billy never thought he would meet someone he would love romantically, and then he met Becca. Then, as Lenny had said once, he made her a lot of promises, and not one of them was empty. 

"Do you promise?" Billy reminded Hughie asking him. "Promise me that in another life we can have it all," he had said. "The house with the white fence, a dog, kids running around type of it all," Hughie had finished. 

Billy turned the radio off.

“Fuck,” Billy said out loud to himself. “Come on, don’t be a fucking cunt right now.”

*

His plan was pretty simple, actually. Invade Stillwell's house, tie her down, convince her to call to Homelander, or John as she knew him, and get him to go to her house with a promise that she was going to help him to escape. And it was exactly what he did. When Stillwell finished her call with Homelander, Billy was really impressed with her capacity of lying under threat, he untied her.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" She asked, picking up her son in order to run away. "How do I know that you won't turn me over?"

"Guess you have to just believe in my words," Billy drawled with a smile. Now, get the fuck out of here," he said, throwing his own keys to her. "And don't forget to pick up my car instead of yours," he added. "We don't want that cunt to suspect that his missus ain't home," he finished.

"I-"

"Just sod off," he barked, Stillwell turned to go, but then Billy called her again. "Oi, don't forget. You call him to tell that this is a trap, and I'll send my boys to find ya, am I clear?" he asked.

"Crystal," she said before going away.

After that, Billy turned off all the lights in the house and waited. In those hours, he thought about how he was going to torture and kill Homelander, he had taken notes from Hughie's injuries and he intended to replicate them in Homelander. A sadistic smirk never left his face and, when he heard someone entering the house, it only grew bigger.

"Madelyn?" Homelander called.

Carefully, Billy watched Homelander entering the living room. He was savoring the moment, and then, he hit Homelander's head with his crowbar. The blonde man plummeted to the ground like a fucking apple. 

"You are fucking heavy, cunt," Billy blurted to himself while he was arranging Homelander in the chair. He tied him with chains instead of ropes, just a little extra precaution, and he will heat them or maybe put some electrical wire on it. Anyway, it will be fun. When everything was settled, Billy injected Homelander with adrenaline, so he would wake up faster. "Wakey, Wakey sleepy beauty, time to get ready for the ball," he said.

Billy watched as Homelander opened his eyes, he couldn't possibly grinner more than he already was.

"Hullo, cunt," he said excitedly. "Time to have some fun."

Homelander opened his mouth to speak, but Billy had no intention to let him speak, he didn't fucking care. The only thing he wanted to hear from Homelander was his screams. So, he used his crowbar again to hit Homerlande's jaw, breaking the damn thing as well as a couple of teeth. The other man flinched and let a loud groan out, but he didn't scream. He was though, Billy had to admit. However, Billy had the entire time of the world to make him scream.

"That's better, ain't it?" Billy said. "Sorry that I didn't have time to buy a gag ball, mate," he continued. "Now, what did you do with Hughie fist?" He asked, Homelander was staring at him, breathing heavily. "It was the arm?" He said, hitting it with the crowbar. This time, Homerlander screamed when the bone broke. "Apologies, mate. I've been waiting for this for years, can't quite control myself if I am being honest."

"Wait," Billy started again, rounding Homelander. "I think my boy said you hit him in the ribs first," Billy whistled. "That's a lot of bones for crack. Do you know how many of Hughie's did you manage to break?" Homelander didn't nod. "Don't want to take a guess? Well, let me tell ya, then. It was four and I think we can do better than that, can't we?" He asked wittily.

Then, he hit Homelander's twice, making him cough blood. "You see, cunt. You ain't no god, not unstoppable, and now you are all mine."

Billy let the crowbar fall on the floor, and then he used his punches. It felt good, it felt so fucking good to feel Homerlander's body at the end of his fists and it felt better when the other man started to scream and cry. After he was done replicating Hughie’s injuries and added a little more according to his own taste, Billy stopped, admiring his work. He was really fucking proud of himself and of the bloody mess that he made. However, he took a deep breath, he didn't want to kill Homelander right now. He wanted him to suffer and it was then when something Hughie had said in the day before when he had called, hit Billy.

"Well, you should know that there are worse things than death, Billy," Hughie had said. 

"You know," Billy said, grabbing another chair and sitting in front of Homelander. "I want to kill you so fucking bad, but," he sighed. "It would be mercy, wouldn't it? The whole fucking world now knows about the things you did, your allies are in jail with a life sentence, and that little precious company will go bankrupt any day now. You have no one, you don't have anything and the only person in the world you cared for, Stillwell, helped me in this little trap because she didn't want to go to jail," Billy explained while smiling. He could see the hurt and the anger in Homelander's eyes.

"Kill you would be a mercy," Billy repeated. "And I ain't a merciful person," he added. "I'll make sure you go to jail and, then, I'll bribe the guards. Every year, on this same date, I'll pay a visit to you and I'll beat the fucking crap out of you every fucking time," he drawled. "It will be easy considering that now I have a lot of favors to ask from the people who turned their backs on me when I was trying to tell the truth about you and your little group."

Billy leaned behind and picked up his phone, dialing the number Frenchie had sent to him. The phone rang twice before someone answered that.

"Annie," he said. "Me name is Billy Butcher and I got a little present for ya, luv."

*

Hughie was sitting on a bench on Pier 39, watching the Carousel going round and round. He was alone, Frenchie had left him a week ago since Hughie didn't need more protection. Hughie asked him if he had news about Billy before he went away, but he didn't. Hughie also asked the same for Annie, since she was the last person that Billy talked with, but she also didn't know anything. It has been two weeks since Billy turned Homelander in and, since then, the other members of The Seven were anonymously delivered, after being beaten up almost to death, to precincts all over the bloody country. The last one of them was turned in three days ago.

Still, Billy hadn't called him or shown up. 

He sighed, leaned back, and looked at the sky. It was a bright sunny day, no clouds in the sky and Hughie was glad he wasn't in New York. San Francisco, he found out, was the perfect city for him Not small enough to make him feel out of options and not big enough to make him feel claustrophobic. This is a place where he can start over, find a real career, and...

Something was licking his hand.

Hughie jumped, surprised, and looked down to see a dog sitting in front of him, licking one of Hughie's hands that were placed on his own knees. Hughie chuckled and smiled. The dog was white, had a medium size and a wrinkled face. He had seen dogs similar to that one before, but Hughie wasn't sure about how they were called. Since the dog seemed friendly, Hughie started to pet him.

"Hey, buddy," Hughie said, picking up the dog's collar to see his name. "Terror, well...you don't look like a terror to me. Where are your owners?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"That, lad," a voice said and Hughie turned his head to see Billy sitting on the bench next to the one where Hughie was. He was smirking, and he had two black eyes. "Would be me," he continued. “Well, us. If you still want me. You made me promise you a dog,” he said. “Had to honor my word.”

"You adopted a dog?" Hughie questioned, still a little bit dazed by Billy's sudden arrival. That man knew how to make an entry.

"Actually, I already had him," Billy said amused. Hughie could tell that Billy was enjoying this. "Me aunt was taking care of him for me," he explained.

"You have an aunt?" Hughie blurted. "Wow," he mouthed, smiling. "Is there any other bomb you want to drop?" He asked. Billy pondered for a while and then he nodded his head.

"Nothing that I can think about now," he replied. Then he got up and gave a few steps, kneeling in front of Hughie and beside Terror. Terror, that was already bored, laid on Hughie’s feet. Hughie put his right hand on Billy's cheek and stroked gently the bruised skin under Billy’s left eye. He was looking like a bloody Panda, just like on the day they had met. "Darling, I-"

Hughie closed the distance between them, kissing Billy tenderly. It didn't take long for Billy to correspond and deepen the kiss like a man who was famished. He put one of his hands behind Hughie's neck and he didn't remove it when their kiss was finished. They stood there a little, in silence, their foreheads touching. It felt like they were breathing for the first time since Hughie was kidnapped by Homelander.

"Are you mad at me?" Hughie asked. 

"No," Billy replied. "You..you did good," he said, opening his eyes and looking into Hughie's. Billy smiled, not a smirk, a smile as affectionate as the one Hughie was giving to him. "Sorry, it took me so long to take me head out of me arse. And you, still mad at me?"

"Yeah, a little," Hughie replied, cheekily, making Billy scoff and roll his eyes. "So now, what is the plan?"

"Fuck if I know," Billy said, getting up just to sit on Hughie's side. He passed an arm over Hughie's shoulder, hugging him. "I was hoping you would guide me here, lad. So, what's the plan?" He didn’t know. It seemed kind of unreal for him as well for Billy. 

"I like it here," Hughie replied. "Can we stay?"

"For as long as you want to," Billy replied. "I ain't nowhere else to go and anything else to do," he added. Hughie huffed.

"Good to know that you decided to come back for a lack of options," Hughie provoked him.

"Oi, don't be a cunt," Billy said. "You gave me another life, didn't you? And I am here to fulfill me promises," he explained.

"I have to admit," Hughie said, putting his head on Billy's shoulder. "I thought you didn't mean it, especially after our last talk. But then, you turned Homelander in, which was surprising, and the rest of The Seven, and it gave me some hope."

"I am happy you got the message," Billy said, kissing Hughie's head. "And I would never make you a promise that I don't have the intention of fulfilling," he affirmed. Hughie turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"Really?"

"Aye, lad," Billy said. "Well, it happens that I love you a fucking lot and my little brother told me once that we never do empty promises for the people we love," Billy confessed. Hughie gasped. It was the first time Billy said it out loud for him.

"I love you too," Hughie said, diving in for another Kiss, that Billy was happy in return. When they were finished, Billy took a deep breath, smelling the perfume of the bloody shampoo for kids that Hughie used.

"I know, darling," Billy smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was my first fic for this fandom and English isn't my language, so BE NICE. I really enjoyed writing it tho, so, please, let a comment telling me what you thought about it (comments really makes my days better). Also, if you wanna talk or see what I am going to write next, you can find me on my tumblr @knightthart
> 
> ALSO, Billy/Hughie is a GREAT fucking ship for MOB AU, so, please, really consider writing it if you wanna write fics of this shipp.


End file.
